


For Keeps

by DreamersEclipse



Category: Grimm
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy fluffness, I'm not sorry, Implied/mild sexual content, Kissing, M/M, Vignette, because there needs to be more of this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersEclipse/pseuds/DreamersEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betad. All mistakes are mine. This is my first work for this pairing. A pairing of which I adore. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.

A hand gently combed through Nick’s short brown hair, soothing and tugging pleasantly on occasion. He hummed appreciatively and leaned into the body of warmth in front of him. The fingers traveled to his ear and tickled the skin with light touches dancing around it. He blinked his eyes open and found an unfamiliar room, dark with the curtains still drawn but Sean was completely visible as he was laying up on his arm while the other continued its ministrations.

Sean felt the eyes on him and looked down into Nick’s pleasant silver-green eyes. He retracted his hand and Nick missed the touch already. “It’s 7:53.” He said.

Nick felt his heart thud unpleasantly at the innocuous statement. He brushed it aside with a lazy smile, “It’s also a Saturday- unless I slept through a whole day.” He lifted his own hand to cup Sean’s jaw, his thumb brushing idly along the man’s chin.

His smile was returned with some hesitancy, lips twitching with an awkwardness of someone not used to expressing themselves with a genuine smile. What he knew of the other man though and how Sean acts reserved even amongst friends (if he considered anyone friend), it really almost made sense. Or at least it wasn’t a far out notion. Nick recalled last night in vivid detail, the pleasant ache in his lower back making it fairly easy to do so. Strong, calloused hands roaming his body, touching every inch of skin they could. Where Nick was relatively generous in his verbal appreciation, Sean was quiet and intense. He was the epitome of hard and gentle, certain but careful and the only time he did speak was at the end when both of them were close to the edge and he breathed Nick’s name hotly into his ear in a soft voice; which in turn sent him tumbling over with how husky and raw it had been said.

He felt his body reacting to his memories and decided to turn his thoughts away from the explicit details of last night. It wouldn’t help to be so sidetracked by the same man he was trying to pay attention to right then.

Their eyes met and they inspected each other for a couple moments, neither of them saying anything. Finally Sean blinked and started to lean his face down to Nick’s nick eagerly met him halfway and let their lips mold together. He absolutely loved this. The feel of the other man’s lips and body pressed against him. He could lose himself in it. In the way their mouths moved against each other with a familiarity of life long lovers. It made no sense. It felt so perfect. As Sean pulled away once more though he had to wonder how his captain really felt about this, about him and what they were doing in regards to what both of them were both as police and wesen figureheads.

He hated the insecurity that bubbled within him. Normally he was so good at reading people- their lives expressed loud and clear in their clothes, how they held themselves and the emotions buried in their eyes- all a map to the heart of a person. But no, that was profiling and this…Looking at Sean Renard was different. Difficult. Illusive and mysterious as the Keys. Sometimes he would think he finally found whatever hidden treasure was there only to discover he never even had one of the keys to get there.

Even now after having shared such a wonderful night together his brown-green eyes regarded him with shielded interest. As though he were interesting piece of a puzzle or some ancient wesen artifact with unknown abilities. “What are you thinking?” Sean asked him softly against his neck, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

He watched his own fingers as they brushed through the short hairs at Sean’s nape. It was quiet in the room. One of the perks of living on a north side condo. No sounds of traffic or people this high up. It actually made him nervous even as being in Sean’s arms brought him comfort like he hadn’t known with Juliette. Nick buried his nose into Sean’s short hair and took a deep inhale, the Zauberbeist’s scent filling up his nostrils and settling some deep anxiety in his gut that he hadn’t realized was there. He let his fingers and lips drag against the other man’s scalp. 

“hmm…I’m thinking I like this, and I like you, and I would very much like to do this again…If you’re not opposed that is.”

Sean lifted his head from Nick’s neck, leaving a nice big love bite behind and forcing the Grimm to stop his ministrations. A genuine smile that bore similar resemblance to a satisfied smirk tugged at the royal’s lips. “You won’t get any opposition here, Nick. Least of all from me.”

Nick felt himself smile and he wondered how much of his true feelings were currently on display for the other man to see. It was hard to care about his lowered guard at the moment though. Not when he knew who he was and what he wanted. It wasn’t complicated…Well, it wasn’t that type of complicated anyway. He couldn’t help but press another kiss to his captain’s inviting lips. “Good.” He muttered breathlessly, a little light headed from the amazing kissing.

“You want some breakfast?” Sean asked him after a couple moments of quiet, exchanged looks.

“That depends.”

The royal gave him another half-smile that always served to make his stomach flutter. “On what exactly?”

“On who is cooking because if you want a bowl of Coco Puffs I am a master chef.” A laugh reverberated through the other man and because of their close skin contact he could feel it throughout his own body. It was nice.

“As tempting as that sounds,” Sean began with a huff, brushing some loose hair off the Grimm’s forehead, “I thought I might make us some biscuits and gravy.” The silence dragged on and after a while Sean held Nick’s chin and tilted his head up to give him an inquisitive look. “Nick?”

“Can I keep you?” He asked with a serious expression, some mischief mixing with fear in his silver-green eyes.

The royal gave him a quizzical, uncertain look. He tensed at the question and the Grimm hated himself for letting the moment get away with him. It was such a perfect morning after, and the question seemed well within in the bounds of playful banter, but he pushed it. Still he couldn't help but give himself a rueful, mental pat on the back for bringing this thing out into the open here and now before whatever this was between went further.

Finally Sean blinked and relaxed once more. “That depends.”

“On what, exactly?” Nick swallowed thickly, echoing the words.

“On if I can keep you too.”


End file.
